


We Young

by chaerii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fun, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, i don't know how to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerii/pseuds/chaerii
Summary: The dreamies are having their well-deserved vacation.





	We Young

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. NCT dream fanfic but mostly with markren moments (ehe ;u;) ft taeten and dojae  
> 2\. markren as literally the parents of the group? YES PLEASE  
> 3\. After NCT 2018 promotions, the dreamies are finally experiencing SUMMER. yaaaaas!!

 

_I’d like spend my youth with you_

 

 

The staff announced that the promotions for NCT 2018 project are now done. Mark is nervous when Taeyong said that he have to meet their manager because he has something to say. He doesn’t know why is he going to see the manager, is he going to be scolded? 

 

He knocks gently on the door and bows to greet the managers inside. He goes directly to his manager’s desk, “you want to see me, hyung?”

 

His manager faces him and smiles, “Oh yes.” He looks at the paper he’s currently reading, taking time to deliver the news. “You and the dreamies are granted a summer vacation by the beach. Go tell your members.”

 

“I-Is that all...” Mark can’t believe what he heard that he forgot the honorific he needs to use. His manager coughs. “...hyung? Yes. Hyung?”

 

“Yes. Go now, I have more papers to file and submit.”

 

Mark is really happy with the news. Finally, more time with  the dreamies before he graduate from the unit. More time with the kids means more time with Renjun.

 

Before he proceeds to the practice room, he sends a text to his boyfriend.

 

Renjun is currently scolding Chenle because of the prank the younger did to the others. He has his hands on his waist, making him more authoritative.

 

His phone beeped and he fishes his phone out of his pocket, “I’m still not done with you, lele.”

 

**From:** _My Baby Lion_  (1)

I have good news! Can’t wait to tell you and the kids <3

 

 

His mood suddenly feels light and faces the other dreamies. “Mark has some good news! I’m not going to punish you anymore, Chenle.”

 

Chenle cheers inwardly, “Thank heavens for Mark hyung!” As he sends his prayers to the Most High. “I’m not getting my ass beaten up!”

 

Mark enters the practice room and Taeyong goes to him, “What does the manager said to you?” He shakes Mark, who looks stupid with the goofy grin he has on his face.

 

“The dreamies will go to the beach for Summer Vacation!”

 

“WHAT?!” Taeyong gasps, moving away from Mark. “How come you have a vacation and not the whole unit? I’m going to fight the management!!!”

 

Ten comes to the rescue and tries to pacify his boyfriend, “There there, hyung. Calm down.” He pats his chest gently, as he helps him to breathe. 

 

“How can I calm down?!” Taeyong pouts at Ten, who looks disgusted with his expression. “I also want to go to the beach with you!”

 

“Awww...”

 

“I’m jealous of the dreamies.” Doyoung whispers to Jaehyun, who silently wishes that they’ll be granted a vacation as well. “Don’t worry, Jaehyun-ie will make you happy.”

 

Renjun smiles widely as Mark runs to his side, “Are we really going to the beach?” His snaggletooth is showing: it means the pure boy is really excited and happy.

 

“Yes. Finally, a moment with you...” Mark whispers as he leans closer to Renjun, earning some attention from the others.

 

“Don’t forget that we’re part of Dream too, Mark  _appa_.” Haechan teases the leader and the others follow him.

 

Jaemin moves closer to Renjun, taking him playfully away from Mark. “Don’t have eo _mma_  all by yourself.” He pinches Renjun’s pink cheeks.

 

“As much as I don’t want to say this, yes... a moment with the kids as well...”

 

“YAHOO! BEACH HERE WE COME!”

 

“BEACH PLEASE!!”  _(Bitch please)_

 

“Language!” Taeyong shouts from afar.

 

 

The dreamies settled inside a van with their assigned manager as they travel to go to a small beach where they can enjoy their small time together. Renjun sits beside Mark and his head is resting on the leader’s shoulder. Sleep has taken the members away except for Mark, he stays awake to plan for his date with the sleeping angel beside him. He smiles as he caresses his cheek, earning a whine from the younger. Mark contains himself from bothering him, feeling excited for the day ahead.

 

“We’re here.” 

 

Mark wakes Renjun gently, careful not to push the wrong button of the innocent boy. The younger opens his eyes and smiles at Mark. “Finally.”

 

When got off from the car, the rest of the members run away from them like animals in the wild. The leader takes Renjun away to go on with their date. They’re about to head to the right side of the beach to gather some sea shells when the kids have the audacity to take their mom away.

 

“Let’s build a sand castle, eomma!” Chenle claps his hands cutely and Mark knows he’s defeated because Renjun favors cuteness instantly.

 

**Mark-0  Dreamies-1**

 

His annoyance disappears when he sees Renjun enjoying his time gathering the sand to build a masterpiece; all of them knows that the talented boy has golden hands.

 

The second date attempt is to relax with Renjun under the  shade. The younger is already resting on one of the beach benches, looking so good with his white polo and his cute hat. 

 

Mark places himself beside Renjun and as if his boyfriend knew it’s him, he moves a little to give him enough space. The leader lets Renjun lay on his arm, supporting his head. He brushes some stray hair away from his peaceful face, “You look so handsome while sleeping.”

 

Renjun smiles shyly with his eyes closed. He leans towards Mark’s space, not wanting to have any gaps between them. “Sweet talker.” He teases the leader and sighs, “This is the best vacation, hyung. The kids are enjoying and I have you with me.”

 

Mark wraps his free arm tightly around Renjun’s small waist, “This is one of the best moments we ever have before I leave.”

 

“Appa!”

“Eomma!”

 

Both of them pushes each other and they fall from the bench. Renjun fixes his clothes while Mark coughs innocently, “What do you want?”

 

“We’re hungry! Aren’t we going to eat?”

 

Renjun smiles and takes Mark’s hand to stand up. “Let’s go and feed our hungry children.”

 

**Mark-0   Dreamies-2**

 

Third is the charm, right? Mark believes that this time, he won’t be interrupted by his cute but annoying kids. He makes sure to feed them with lots of food so they will be full and sleepy. What a successful evil plan.

 

Renjun is admiring the scenery when Mark takes his hand without notice. He looks at his leader in surprise, “H-Hyung?”

 

“The kids are full, they’re not going to interrupt us now.” Mark leads Renjun towards the shore; to have a short walk with just the two of them.

 

They’re swaying their hands as their steps matched the rhythm of their hearts. Each step is precious because it’s the only time that they have together with nothing to worry about. Renjun stops walking and picks up a sea shell, admiring it’s beauty. “God’s work is truly magnificent, right?”

 

Mark stares at his boyfriend, feeling amazed by how he fall in love with him every single day. He’s really lucky to have Renjun, a sweet yet dangerous person to be with. “Yeah, you’re beautiful.”

 

“Hyung?” Renjun laughs at Mark, “I’m not talking about me. What are you saying?”

 

The leader closes the gap and holds Renjun’s face gently, “I’m saying that God did a great job in creating you. You are beautiful and I’m glad that you’re mine.” He leans slowly to kiss him and Renjun’s eyes closed automatically.

 

“Hyungs!!!!!!!!!”

 

Mark loses it. It’s already the third time his plan is ruined and now he lost the chance to kiss Renjun. He is about to go berserk at the kids when Renjun holds his face and kisses him quickly before going to the members, leaving Mark dumbfounded.

 

“Yuck, they’re doing PDA.” Donghyuck fakegagged, receiving a hit on the head from Renjun. 

 

Jaemin and the others laugh at Hyuck when Renjun gives them his dangerous glare, making them shut their mouth.

 

“You’ve been teasing Mark hyung for too long. Stop this and let him enjoy the rest of the day, okay?”

 

All of them nod their heads altogether. Chenle raises his hand to speak, “How about we take some photos for remembrance?”

 

“That’s a great idea!” All of them agrees with the cute boy. 

 

As they prepare for their photo op, Renjun gets Mark—who’s still frozen from what happened. The younger pinches his leader, “Ouch!”

 

“The kids are asking for some group photos. Let’s go.” Renjun’s about to take a step forward when Mark grabs him to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “Payback time.”

 

It’s Renjun’s turn to be shocked but he immediately regains himself, “You’re gonna be dead, Mark Lee!”

 

 

As they take their photos together, Mark realizes that no amount of money or success can take the place of time spent with them—his family. Despite the fail plans, he’s happy to see the smiling and energetic faces of his kids. Their trip on the beach is really a memorable one—an important memory he will take as he graduate from the unit. He may leave the group but his heart remains with them and Renjun is the one who keeps it safe. 

 

This moment proves that no matter how much they grow, they got each other’s back because they’re hot and young forever.

 

 

“Yo dream!!”

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

_Meanwhile..._

 

Taeyong receives a message from Mark, containing their photos from their trip to the beach. Various photos are attached, making him more jealous of him and their trip.

 

Ten smiles as he leans over to look at the photos, “Aww, they look so cute! Look at Mark hugging his Renjun..” He takes the phone from his hold to scroll for more photos.

 

“That moment... that should be me hugging you!!!!” Taeyong sulks like a child and Ten hugs his boyfriend, “Don’t worry, hyung. I will hug you now” he whispers quietly to his ear, “and maybe give you more kisses. Don’t be pouty okay?”

 

Taeyong blushes which made Ten burst into giggles, “CHITTAPHON LEECHAIPORNKUL!”


End file.
